


didn't have to go

by dansedanse (orphan_account)



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, i think maybe these tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dansedanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> You were one in a million, weren't you? Thought you were one in a million...</i>
</p><p>She spends her first birthday without <i>her</i>. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	didn't have to go

The birthday party had been fraught with tension from the silent reminder that  _she_ was no longer there with them, that they could no longer celebrate joyous occasions together as nine again. As the first member to celebrate her birthday since that day, Kwon Yuri had to bear the brunt of this reminder.

Seohyun, being the caring maknae that she was, went to check on Yuri afterwards. She was not surprised to find her staring blankly into space, half-dried tear tracks lining her cheeks.

"I wish things were different, too," Seohyun murmured as Yuri turned and wept into her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Grouplove's song of the same title. First and last Soshi fic for a while; I don't usually write about real persons. Please note this was written around 2am KST. Sorry about the inaccurate published date.
> 
> Why Seohyun, you ask? This, just because. youtube.com/watch?v=7TpqiLYxl40
> 
> (Happy birthday, Yuri! SONE love you.)


End file.
